Cayendo
by Eonwie
Summary: Depues de la batalla ella le dijo adios, pero su vida no va como deberia. Un momento de reflexion que puede acabar en una tragica decisiòn. oneshot. please.


Nota: Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, y no gano nada utilizándolos, excepto el placer de liberar mis ideas. Así que no me demanden.

Cayendo

"¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? No lo se, quizás son días, meses, años. Creo que han sido años, si, o es que el tiempo ahora corre con demasiada lentitud. Las horas se me hacen demasiado largas, no hay cuando acaben y no lo soporto."

"Odio mi vida ahora, es tan… triste, tan solitaria y, porque no, tan aburrida. Todo es rutina ahora. No hay nada por que luchar, nada que salvar, nadie a quien amar. Miento. Hay alguien a quien amar, pero él no esta aquí. Hubo una época en la que el solía venir, aquí, a verme, a llevarme consigo, pero esas épocas pertenecen a mi pasado, a un pasado que aun esta presente en mi, uno que no logro olvidar, y aun ahora, después de todo este tiempo, no logro aceptar que él ya no volverá por mi. Aun dejo mi ventana abierta… aun lo espero."

"Todo el mundo dice que si uno ama de verdad lo único que deseará es la felicidad del ser amado, porque si el ser amado es feliz esa será tu felicidad. Estuve de acuerdo con ese punto durante un tiempo. Ahora no puedo decir que sea cierto. Me dolió verlo venir con ella, pero guarde mi dolor para mi misma, le sonreí entre lagrimas y le dije adiós al único, al amor de mi vida. Y de vuelta a mi realidad trate de sentirme feliz por el, al saberlo feliz y libre con la mujer que ama, ya no tendría que estar preocupándose por proteger a esta torpe chica. Traté de no sentirme mal, de no llorar, de no odiar a la que se quedo con el, y por un tiempo lo logre, pero después el dolor me ataco con mas fuerza, me partió el corazón, y le quito todo lo bueno a la vida."

"Ya no tengo nada, ni a nadie."

"Cuando volví tenia amigas. Ellas trataron de animarme pero yo no me dejaba, creo que me gustaba vivir con mi dolor, ese era el castigo que me merecía por no ser lo suficientemente buena para el, como para que el me llegara a amar. Mis amigas trataron de ayudarme, de buena fe, por un tiempo, hasta que se cansaron, me retiraron la palabra y me dejaron sola. Eran adolescentes, tenían sus propios problemas, lo entiendo, pero creo que, después de todo, no eran mis amigas."

"Por lo menos tenia a mi familia. Mi madre siempre me amó, mi hermano y mi abuelo también lo hicieron, y aun lo hacen. Pero después de darme cuenta de lo injusta que es la vida me sentí frustrada, cambie horriblemente, deje de ser la dulce chica de siempre para convertirme en un monstruo malhumorado, siempre a la defensiva, siempre a la ofensiva. Los lastime mucho con mis frases hirientes, toda mi frustración y mi dolor los descargue en ellos. La frustración de no poder olvidar, de no poder evitar odiar y el dolor de no dejar de amar y que mi amor no sea correspondido y que eso, para colmo, no tenga remedio. Los herí, a los seres que mas amé, les rompí el corazón y ellos lo soportaron en silencio. Mi madre lloraba todas las noches, fui muy mala con ella, y no podía evitarlo, me deje dominar por mis emociones. Mi abuelo y mi hermano sufrieron mucho también. Hasta que al fin tomaron una buena decisión, me dejaron sola. Ellos hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero yo misma reconozco que fui muy desagradable. Por lo menos ahora están tranquilos, pero no menos tristes."

"Yo destruí a mi familia, y ahora estoy sola en esta enorme casa. Mis familiares nunca se desatendieron de mí, pero no se acercaron mucho. La familia no debía partirse más. Lo peor de todo es que no lo culpo a él en absoluto. No lo culpo por lo que me esta pasando. No lo culpo de nada, porque lo amo y se que el no tiene nada de culpa. Soy yo la que se dejo dominar por el dolor, la que se dejo tragar por la soledad, la que cada día se ahoga en su tristeza y se que no debió ser así. Se que debí superarlo y aunque nunca llegara a amar a otra persona mas quizás seria feliz y seria una mujer realizada y madura. Pero no ha sido así, no soy tan fuerte, porque estoy herida y no sano, estoy cayendo y no soy capaz de levantarme."

"Estoy herida, dolida, sola, despechada y sobre todo enamorada. El dolor no me abandona, me rompe el corazón. No tengo sueños a los cuales aferrarme, no tengo esperanzas, todas se quedaron con él, todas. Vivo por vivir, vivo por el simple hecho de que no tengo el valor suficiente como para dejar de existir. Nada tiene valor, nada me importa, soy una sombra de lo que fui, un fantasma, camino porque tengo piernas, como porque el estomago me lo pide, duermo porque mis ojos se cierran. He pasado de la etapa en la que hería a todos los que me rodeaban a la etapa en la que me deprimo y lloro y solo deseo estar con él."

"No debe ser así, lo se, tengo que levantarme, tratar de superarme, y aunque mi existencia ya no tenga propósito, ya que hacerle feliz era mi único motivo, tengo que tratar de sobrevivir, por mi familia, tengo que compensar el dolor que les causé. Este periodo de soledad tiene su lado bueno, ahora tengo tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que he hecho de mi vida."

"Estoy renaciendo de mis cenizas, quiero cambiar, lo estoy haciendo, he retomado mi vida, los sentimientos que tengo, puedo dominarlos, excepto el amor. No puedo dejar de amarlo, no puedo olvidarlo. Lo amo cada día más, aunque no este. Creo ver sus dorados ojos mirándome en la oscuridad, siento su presencia a mí alrededor. Cuando duermo solo veo su sonrisa, la que solía dedicarme, la que me hizo creer que podría llegar a amarme. Imagino que es mío, que se quedó, que me eligió, que no me dejó marcharme, pero despierto y lloro al ver mi realidad, a veces quisiera tan solo no despertar y vivir mis hermosas fantasías. Este amor es muy fuerte, nunca creí que se podía sufrir tanto por alguien, sufrir hasta la agonía, pero así es, amo y sufro, mejor dicho: muero. Debo dejar de amarlo, sino este amor acabara conmigo. Lo malo es que amo el amarle."

"El mundo es gris ahora, en serio, todo es gris, los colores son opacos, debe ser por mi tristeza, o es que me estoy volviendo daltónica, tantas lagrimas han afectado mi buena visión. Primer síntoma de que esto acabará por matarme."

"Debí sentirme feliz por él, pero no puedo, porque no puedo evitar desear ser yo la que este entre sus brazos y reciba sus caricias, ser yo la que le bese, la que le abrace. No puedo evitar odiar a esa que esta él ahora. No, no soy feliz por él, no puedo ser feliz por él, el tan solo imaginarlo con ella me destroza. Definitivamente debo matar este amor o matarme yo."

"Eso es lo que debo hacer, cortar el lazo que me une a él, si, debo decirle lo que nunca le dije, que lo amaba. Eso es, yo nunca le confesé mi amor, el sentimiento callado en mi me ha estado carcomiendo el alma, lo he tenido para mi y no he podido liberarme. Quizá sea contradictorio pero es así, una vez que le confiese lo que siento, lo que vivo, lo que sufro, seré libre. Tan simple como eso, la carga se habrá ido, y así podré saber de una vez lo que siente por mí. Si es amistad, compañerismo o si es que me amaba, porque a veces pensaba que me amaba por la forma en la que me miraba, por como me trataba, por su forma de hablarme. Cuando lo sepa podré dejar de sufrir, aun amándole, podré superarlo y vivir tranquila, vaya, no sabría como explicarlo, solo se que confesándome seré libre."

"Pero hay un problema, dejé la perla con él, sin ella no puedo cruzar por el pozo. Deje la perla para asegurarme de nunca regresar, porque si me quedaba con ella seguro regresaría a la semana a llorarle y rogarle que no me deje. Y estaba segura que Ella no le dejaría venir. Pero… si tan solo un milagro ocurriera, total siempre pasaron cosas raras a mí alrededor. Quien hubiera creído que yo viajaría 500 años al pasado. Todo es posible, quiero creer que todo es posible. Si tan solo el pozo me dejara pasar. Este seria el ultimo paso que daría para tratar de salir del hoyo en el que me metí, sino funciona quizás viva… sino…"

"Me dirijo al pozo con la esperanza de poder pasar, la esperanza, esa pequeña flama, que arde en la cerilla de un fósforo, la que aun conservo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera, quizá pueda pasar y lo vea. Pero si no puedo pasar, terminare con una pierna rota y quizá algo mas, pero ya nada me puede doler mas que mi corazón ¿no es cierto? Abro la puerta del pequeño templo, doy un paso adelante y… casi me caigo al pisar algo esférico, eso es… es…la shikon no tama. Eso quiere decir que Inuyasha, que él estuvo aquí, que vino, y ni pasó a verme… creo que después de todo yo no le importaba. Mi corazón se rompe, es sorprendente que se pueda romper mas de lo que ya esta. Ya no parece buena idea el ir, pero… deseo decirle lo que siento, deseo por lo menos verlo. Ya lo decidí, la perla me dará la seguridad de pasar, la recojo, estoy segura, seguiré."

"Camino, bajo los pequeños escalones apresuradamente, no debo perder tiempo, después de tanto tiempo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, quiero correr pero… tropiezo nuevamente, no tengo de donde sostenerme, caeré al pozo, la perla se escapa de mis manos y cae lejos de mi alcance. Estoy cayendo¡Inuyasha!, grito su nombre aunque se que no vendrá. Sin la perla no tengo oportunidad de pasar, caeré de cabeza. Todo es tan lento, mientras caigo, estoy llorando, acabo de ver su rostro en mi mente, esta solo, se que es real, esta solo, esta pensando en mi, no esta con ella, me esta llamando, me ama, todo fue mi error, estoy llegando al fondo, me romperé el cuello¡Dios mío¡No quiero morir!"

Nota de autora:

Vaya, los finales felices no se me dan. No me inspiro como para hacer uno feliz. Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba leyendo (libro) y de pronto, Oh! Luz… divina?, se me vino a la mente la imagen de Kagome muerta, con el cuello roto en el fondo del pozo. No me la saque de la cabeza. No me gusta matar a Kagome, pero creo que ya le tocaba ¿no?, ya que ya mate a Inu, buah buah.

Este fue algo depresivo, de donde salio todo eso? Jeje, espero que les haya gustado, escríbanme reviews, y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer propaganda y decir que lean mis fics anteriores, oneshots, como este, aun no haré series. Aunque los fics anteriores son mas alegres que este y no depresivos, mas tiernos y mas amorosos, jeje.

Gracias a los que me leen, no los nombrare porque es muy pesado nombrar a cada uno y bueno, se los agradezco mucho.

Ya tengo otra historia en mente, miento, no la tengo en mente, ya esta en mi ordenador, tengo el inicio. Ya verán de qué se trata. Es buena. Dulce, tierna, y… pues creo que ya me conocen.

Alguna vez haré un final feliz, las ideas rondan mi mente, la musa esta cerca y no debo perder tiempo porque cuando esta se va no vuelve en mucho tiempo. Espero que haga un final feliz para la próxima, creo que si, me gustan los finales felices.

Sin alargarlo más me despido.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

Dejen reviews…

Eonwie


End file.
